Come What May
by Bandbabe
Summary: As the school year draws to a close Adam and Fiona's future is undetermined. They confide in friends as they consider taking the next steps in their relationship; Continuation of "Morning After"; Fiona/Adam fic!; Eli/Clare/Alli friendship *Complete*
1. Ready or Not?

"Come What May"

Summary: As the school year draws to a close Adam and Fiona's future is undetermined. They confide in friends as they consider taking the next steps in their relationship; Continuation of "Morning After"; Fiona/Adam fic! (Eli/Clare/Alli friendship)

Author's Note: Takes place in a few days after "Morning After", in May of Adam's sophomore year and Fiona's senior year. (Around 3 months after the beginning of "You Don't Want Me". Check my user profile for the listing of all related stories!)

This story has lots of dialogue, so some chapters are quite long. I'll have to break some scenes in half so that each part isn't _too_ uneven. Sorry in advance for any cliffhangers!

Categories: Romance/Friendship/Humor

Rating: T (starts out mild, but M for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

Clare glanced at Eli. She wondered if lunch today was going to be awkward. She knew her friends Adam and Fiona had spent the night together. She didn't know the details, but she heard that it did not go as planned.

Eli smiled at her. "Nervous?" he questioned.

She blushed. "No," she said quickly.

"We won't talk about it unless they bring it up," he said addressing the 500 pound gorilla in the room.

"Talk about what?" Alli asked as she joined them at the table.

"Nothing!" Clare said quickly. Eli simply smirked.

Alli stared at them for a few moments before a grin slid her face. "Right," she said with understanding and picked up her milk.

Clare was uncomfortable. "We shouldn't be talking about this. It's their business!" she scolded.

This caused Eli and Alli to laugh. She glared at them. She didn't think any of this was funny.

"Lighten up Clare bear," Alli teased. If her friend didn't relax then lunch would be weird for all of them.

Clare visibly stiffened as Adam reached the table. Fortunately he didn't seem to notice. He gave a small wave before placing his tray on the table. He pushed it off to the side so that he could rest his head on the table.

"Kill me now," he said dramatically. Eli and Alli chuckled. Despite herself Clare smiled.

"And Good Day to you as well," Eli joked.

Adam looked up amused. "Oh, it's been the best. Although compared to the weekend a full day of remedial gym would be a step up."

"Ouch," Eli retorted.

"That bad, huh?" Alli asked. Clare threw her a look which she ignored.

Adam sat up. He was glad to be around his friends. They understood him and he felt safe confiding in them.

"I'm still not sure which was more depressing – the night where I screwed up or the ensuing two days of parental lectures," he sighed.

"What happen with your parents?" Clare asked steering the conversation toward safer territory.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Eli didn't tell you?" He was genuinely surprised.

"Hey, I don't have loose lips all the time!" Eli said lightly. He figured this was a touchy subject and wasn't sure how much Adam would be comfortable sharing.

Adam glanced around the table.

"I'm out the loop too," Alli spoke up. "But with your mom I can only imagine," she cringed, as did everyone at the table.

"My dad was pretty cool about the whole thing. But my mom wasn't amused to find out from Fiona's mom that I stayed over there," Adam admitted.

"Dude, I'm surprised you're still breathing," Eli quipped.

Adam smiled as he shrugged. "I may have called her out on why she was so upset."

Clare gave him a quizzical look.

He continued, "Our mom doesn't want Drew and me to date anyone so she's hostile to girls in general." Alli nodded in agreement. He added, "But in my case she's still dealing with me being trans. She doesn't want me to date a girl because she rather I'd be one."

Alli picked at her fries, not sure what to say.

Her friendship with Adam was new. They became friends when she rejoined the Science club two months ago. In the short time she had got know him, she was always taken aback when he mentioned being transgendered. Everyone at Degrassi knew he was, but she thought that he would treat the topic as a deep, dark, secret. Something to be avoided. She didn't believe that he should, but she figured in his struggle to be accepted as a guy he would shy away from a topic that brought up his past as a girl. But Adam was Adam. He knew who he was and he wasn't ashamed to talk about it. She admired that about him.

"Typical," Eli commented, annoyed at the reaction of Adam's mom.

"What did she say in response?" Clare questioned.

"She denied it of course. Fiona's weekend went much better. I mean, they argued at first but her mom is more accepting," Adam told them.

"Where is Fiona?" Alli asked.

He turned toward her, "She's got a project with Holly J. She's going to be late."

"Oh," Alli said. "So… are things okay between you two?" Perhaps it was forward, but she wanted to know.

Adam paused and Clare sent her a death glare.

Eli smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to answer that," he said with sincerity.

Adam waved him off. "Yes, we're fine," he assured them. "This weekend was a bit of a roller coaster, but have you met my girlfriend? She rarely freaks out about anything."

Clare smiled. This didn't surprise her. Some people were filled with nervous energy. Others were tightly wound. Fiona was the opposite. She floated through life, sometimes seemingly detached but she had the ability to see the bigger picture. She knew high school was just a small part of her life.

"Dealing with all this fallout wasn't fun. Especially since Friday night was a letdown," Adam vented, still angry with himself.

"What happened?" Alli asked before she could stop herself. She added, "If you don't mind me asking…"

Eli glanced at Adam. He knew most of the story. Clare was about to interject but Adam beat her to it.

"We had a good night. We ate dinner and watched a movie. Things were going great. But then…" Adam shrugged and looked off to the side. He wished he could turn back in time and shut his mind off. "I don't know. Guess I couldn't my head in the game. Believe me, I tried."

Alli gave him a small smile. "First times are always awkward," she told him. He smiled back surprised at her candor. Alli figured if he could be so open with her, it was only fair that she was honest in return.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. There will be other opportunities," Eli encouraged.

Clare looked at him. Perhaps her opinion wouldn't be popular but she felt it needed to be said. "Maybe you're not ready."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Yay. First chapter! This scene is rather long, so I cut it here. Originally was going to make this a one-shot called "The Lunch After" (cheesy title, I know!), set completely during lunch but it just expanded. Drew and Holly J will pop up later in the story. As will a few other Degrassi characters…


	2. Please

"Come What May" – Part 2

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

Her words caused the mood to shift, as Alli and Eli shot her annoyed looks. Adam waited for her to continue.

"I mean, I know you guys care about each other but you haven't been dating for that long. There's nothing wrong with giving it time," she explained.

As much as she hated to admit it – for fear of being a bad friend – part of her was a little relieved that nothing happened. She felt Adam and Fiona were moving too fast. They had so much drama in the past three months – disapproving parents, school gossip and ridicule. Maybe it was better that they took time to figure out if they really worked as a couple instead of jumping to the next steps.

Adam considered her words. He was sure of how they felt about each other, so did it really matter if they moved things along right now? Probably not. He didn't think waiting would cause them to break up. He just really wanted to be with her. And he knew she wanted to be with him.

Time, however, was something they were short on. It was May. There was one more month of school and then Fiona would likely be in New York City. He would be in Toronto. Sure he could visit, but it wouldn't be the same. He was terrified of what the summer might bring. Fiona had a much better poker face.

Eli held his tongue. Generally he was fond of Clare's virtues. He would never pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do. But right now, he wasn't happy with what she said. He knew Adam was kicking himself for the way things went down on Friday. Adam cared about Fiona and wanted to make her happy so he was mad at himself for letting his insecurities get in the way. What he needed was support from his friends not a preachy statement.

Adam finally spoke. "I see what you're saying, Clare, but I think Fiona and I are on the same page about this."

"Are you sure?" Clare pressed.

Eli frowned. "I'm sure they know how they feel, Clare," he said in a clipped tone.

Adam and Alli cautiously watched the couple across from them.

Clare blinked a little hurt. Eli turned to her, "I mean, we all can admit that sex changes things. But, there's much more to a relationship than that. Whatever decision they make, I think they can handle it," he explained in a softer tone.

"Hey guys!" they suddenly heard. Everyone looked up startled.

"I actually managed to grab some lunch before the kitchen closed," Fiona said cheerfully as she took a seat next to Adam. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and glanced around the table. "What did I miss?"

Adam smiled at her awkwardly. "Um…" he trailed off.

She narrowed her eyes as she took in the mood at the table. She then laughed, causing them all to look at her surprised. "Were you guys talking about this weekend?"

"Not in great detail," he confessed.

She raised an eyebrow. "I should hope not," she teased. Adam smiled at her. Once again he was convinced he had the coolest girlfriend in the world. Things between them were so easy. Most of their drama came from outside their relationship.

Alli grinned at their exchange. Yep, those two were going to be just fine. Her smile faltered a bit when she glanced at Clare and Eli. She couldn't put her finger on it, but lately things seemed tense between them.

"So, did your Mom and Declan have a safe trip back to New York?" Adam asked his girlfriend.

"Declan flew back last night. We had an awesome time catching up," she told him and took a bite of her meatloaf.

Adam nodded. "That's great. What about your mom?" He watched her as he waited for her to finish chewing.

Fiona shook her head no. "She's not leaving until tomorrow. Speaking of which," she turned to face him. "Can you come by after school? We're just going to hang out around the Condo. My mom said she'd love it if you could join us."

Adam held back a groan. "That's not going to be awkward at all," he said as he looked away. The last time he _saw_ her mom she had walked in on them kissing. Early in the morning. Clearly dressed in night clothes. He'd rather wait until she was gone to 'hang out'.

"The last time my mom visited Toronto you guys got along pretty well. She wants to get to know you better," she explained. They had all went to dinner after her fashion show at Degrassi. Adam had arranged for Mrs. Coyne and Declan to come up and surprise her.

"And the time before that she talked me into breaking up with you," Adam retorted. They both winced at the unpleasant memory of how their parents intervened early into their relationship.

She looked at him. "That's not going to happen this time."

"Fiona," he protested.

"Please?" she asked simply. He turned towards her and found her looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Clare smiled. She didn't think he stood a chance.

He sighed in defeat. After a moment he added, "Fine."

"Thanks!" Fiona smiled, and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Despite being annoyed he couldn't help but smile slightly.

Eli let out a laugh. "And they say that I'm whipped!"

Clare prompted swatted his arm.

"Ouch!" he said and covered his arm in mock hurt. "Violence never solves anything."

"Didn't know you had such a low threshold for pain _Elijah_," Adam teased.

They all laughed while Eli glared at him.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: This story is already complete, so I'm going to update it regularly!


	3. Parent Trap

"Come What May" – Part 3

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

"Are you sure you're not walking into an ambush?" Eli asked concerned. It was the end of the day and Adam was placing the last of his books in his locker.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. It's just going to be me, Fiona, and her mom so how bad could it be?" Truthfully, he was nervous. Mrs. Coyne was polite to him last time, but knowing that he spent the night with her daughter could change all that.

"I just hope you're not dead man walking," Eli told him as they headed out of the school. They were walking to Morty. Eli was going to give Adam a lift home.

"Thanks for this, man," Adam said as they entered the car.

Eli smiled. "Anytime, dude." He put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. "So do you have a parental outfit picked out?"

Adam shook his head. "However, I do have an outfit in mind."

"Well as long as it's not all black, it should be fine," the older boy teased.

"I don't think I could do the emo style justice," Adam retorted.

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, was Fiona really okay about lunch?" Eli inquired. If the situation had been reversed, he knew Clare would not have been okay with catching him discussing something so personal with his friends.

Adam gave him a quizzical look. "Yeah, didn't she seem fine earlier?"

Eli shrugged. "She did, but you can never really tell with girls."

"If she wasn't cool with it, she would have told me," Adam insisted. "Fiona's pretty straightforward."

"Okay," Eli said not fully convinced.

"Look, she knows this is a big deal for us. She wouldn't expect me to say nothing to my best friends," Adam leveled with him. "She_ was_ serious about the no details part, but she knows I wouldn't do that anyway."

Eli was impressed. He could never tell when something bothered Fiona, but it was apparent that Adam knew her well.

"Cool," he said. After a beat he added, "I hope you weren't offended by Clare."

Adam smirked. "I knew where she was coming from and she did have a point."

"Oh?" Eli said intrigued.

"The timing thing. Waiting wouldn't be the end of the world," Adam told him.

"But?" Eli smirked. He knew his friend had more to say.

"I'm ready," Adam said. "Okay, so maybe there are a few mental hurdles to jump through, but I want to be with her."

"As long as you're doing it for the right reasons," Eli said. Adam looked at him. "For the record, I think that you are."

Adam smiled. Eli slowed the car and then placed it into park.

"Thanks for the ride," Adam said and reached for the door.

"No problem. Good luck tonight!"

-oOo-

Adam took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He was familiar with Fiona's condo. They had spent so much time here, first as friends and then as a couple. He always had butterflies in his stomach accompanied by a hint of anticipation when he came to her door. But this time trepidation and nervousness drowned out all his other feelings.

He had prepared himself for a lecture. He couldn't understand why Mrs. Coyne would request his presence for any other reason. He would endure tonight, and tomorrow he and Fiona could continue like business as usual. Or so he hoped.

Fiona answered the door.

For a moment his breath was caught in his lungs. She looked beautiful. She wore a stunning purple sleeveless shirt with a dark gray stone necklace and matching earrings. To complete the look she had on a fashionable short black skirt.

She smiled at him. "You coming in?" she asked.

He laughed at himself and nodded. After closing the door behind him she grabbed his hand.

"Hold on," she said. She leaned forward and kissed him. Adam was surprised but quickly kissed her back. Several long moments later he remembered her mom was there and pulled away.

"This isn't a good idea," he said quietly.

Fiona smiled. He looked cute when he was nervous. "Relax, she's on a business call. She will join us a bit later."

"Oh," Adam said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Ice Tea," she stated as she moved to the fridge. He nodded. She knew him well.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Coyne emerged from down the hall. Adam and Fiona were sitting on the couch. They stood up.

"Fiona," Mrs. Coyne acknowledged. "Adam, it's good to see you again."

Adam swallowed. "Hello Mrs. Coyne. I really sorry about Saturday—"

She waved him off. "It's fine," she said.

He nodded slowly, and then glanced at Fiona. He wondered what this evening would bring.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad to hear that you guys are enjoying this story so far :D

Last night's Degrassi was awesome, right? I didn't read any of the descriptions, so I was pleasantly surprised to see Fadam interaction! It was so cute. I love that Adam is throwing her a party. And that they talked during class – since when did Adam and Fiona have art class together? Lol.

Can't wait for next Friday!


	4. Your Eyes

"Come What May" – Part 4

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

"I'm just saying, they're in pretty good shape if she's asking him to meet the parents," Alli argued.

Clare shook her head. "They've only been dating three months though. I still think it's jumping the gun."

Eli frowned as he sat down with his tray. He had caught the tail end of their conversation. "Pause. Rewind," he asked them.

Alli looked at Clare. After a few moments Clare caved. "We were talking about Adam and Fiona."

"That much I figured," Eli said as he shook up his chocolate milk.

"I just don't think you can judge a relationship based on how long two people have been going out," Alli said.

Clare scoffed. She turned to Eli, "I wasn't judging anybody!" Alli shook her head. "I was just saying, this is Adam's first relationship. Maybe it's better to take it slow." She felt like the voice of reason. She was only looking out for friend, but every time she expressed her opinion she was made to feel bad.

"It's not his first relationship," Eli told her. "He dated his best friend before he transitioned."

"That was the eighth grade. This is his first serious relationship. I don't want him to get hurt. I mean, what about when she goes to college in a few months? She's probably going to be in the States and Adam has another two years at Degrassi," Clare countered.

Eli nodded. Truth was time wasn't exactly on his friend's side.

Wanting to change the subject Clare asked, "How did yesterday go?"

Eli smirked. He was about to answer but abruptly changed his mind when he saw the couple approaching. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Adam and Fiona were all smiles when they reached the table. "Hi guys!"

Alli took in their cheery demeanor. "I take it yesterday went well?"

Adam laughed. "Surprisingly her mom doesn't hate me."

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "She never disliked you. She was just _concerned_," she told him. "Now you're mom actually hates me."

Adam shrugged. He wished he could defend her, but his mother was antagonistic to any girl he or Drew were involved with.

"Wow, no counterargument?" Eli noted.

Adam glared at him. This was a touchy topic. Even before they dated his mother disliked Fiona. She thought the girl was all wrong for him. She still did and he had argued with her about it many times.

"Well, at least you have the support of one parent," Alli pointed out. "When I was dating Drew your mom hated me and my parents didn't know about him. When they found out they certainly didn't approve."

Fiona and Adam nodded. "That's true. Could always be worse," Fiona acknowledged.

"So, what did you guys do?" Clare asked curiously.

Adam smiled broadly and Fiona gave him a look. "We talked and had an enjoyable dinner," she answered.

"Her mom showed me Fi and Declan's baby pictures. She wasn't too happy about that," Adam laughed.

Fiona frowned at him. Her mother had spent too much time telling embarrassing stories from her childhood. However, it did get them talking about Adam's childhood as Gracie and his plans to further transition. She felt her mom understood him more. And it was interesting hearing him speak about things he rarely spoke about. Though, the best part of the night was when her mom invited him to stay with them in New York.

It amazed her how quickly her mom went from condemning their relationship to approving it. However, Fiona wasn't surprised. She knew once they got to know Adam her family would see what she saw in him.

"You guys had a little too much fun with that," Fiona teased. "But all in all, it was great. My mom got to know Adam better and I think she sees what I see."

Adam smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you guys," Clare said. Alli nodded.

"So is she gone yet?" Eli asked bluntly. Clare gave him a look, as did Adam.

"She caught a flight back to New York this morning," Fiona told him.

Eli smirked at Adam.

"She'll be back soon though. Your parents have a gala to attend in two weeks, right?" Adam said quickly, cutting off further inquiries.

"Yes. My dad's going to be in town to accept an award," Fiona said.

"Wow, that's interesting," Clare said excitedly. "What for?"

"His humanitarian work," Fiona stated. "He's the chair of several charities."

Alli chuckled. "What's so funny?" Eli asked her. She blinked when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Nothing," she responded.

Clare was unconvinced. "Out with it." Adam nodded.

Alli turned to Adam and shrugged. "Well, I was thinking that's not much of a break in between parental drama." She looked at Fiona and added, "No offense."

Fiona smiled. "None taken. For what it's worth, I think my parents are in full 'get Fiona to return to New York' mode." Adam was troubled by the thought.

"Are you nervous to meet her dad?" Eli asked his best friend.

Adam glanced at Fiona. "Maybe a little," he admitted. Actually the word terrified came to mind.

She laughed. "Well, you're going to see him in New York. Meeting here first probably makes it easier, no?"

"You're definitely going to New York?" Clare asked. She had heard Eli mention the possibility before.

Adam nodded. "My mom invited him to stay with us. We haven't ironed out any of the details yet," Fiona told them.

Alli and Clare exchanged a look. No wonder Fiona wanted Adam to be on good terms with her folks. It struck Clare that they weren't a high school relationship. They never had been. Despite Fiona being a senior, they didn't have a set expiration date and they connected with each other on a much deeper level than most of their peers. She wasn't sure what to make of this epiphany.

As lunch continued the conversation moved along to various topics. Movies coming soon to theatres. Current pop songs. Summer vacation plans. Commiserating about the approaching finals.

While their friends were preoccupied discussing their favorite lunch foods, Fiona was able to ask Adam a question under the radar.

"So, you're coming over after school, right?"

Adam smiled at her, "Of course." It was the first time in several days that they had the chance to be alone.

"Cool," she said. They locked eyes. She thought about all the kisses and touches they shared in the past, and how this afternoon they could finally go further. She couldn't help but smile.

Adam looked back at her with desire in his eyes. This afternoon would provide a second chance for him to have his way with her and he couldn't wait.

"Ahem!" they heard loudly.

They looked away from each other and blushed. How long had they been staring? Neither had any clue. It was especially embarrassing they had been thinking very inappropriate thoughts and it probably showed.

Alli raised an eyebrow. She definitely had recognized the look between them. She was blown away by the sexual tension coming from their direction a few seconds ago. Most of the time Adam reminded her of an adorable kid brother. He certainly didn't moments ago.

Eli smirked at them. He was pretty sure they forgot the rest of them existed. It wasn't the first time he saw the two of them get lost in each other's eyes. When they first started dating it happened so often he lost count. However, this time was different. Perhaps it was the looks of smoldering desire that set it apart. When it was apparent both Clare and Alli had caught on, he had loudly cleared his throat to snap them out their trance.

Clare was probably more uncomfortable than Adam and Fiona were at the moment. She had been talking about what she hated about yesterday's meatloaf when she suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Alli had quickly followed her line of sight. It felt like she had intruded on a private moment. It was apparent to her that they weren't going to wait and she didn't know how to feel about that. They had such a great relationship right now and Clare didn't think it was wise to jeopardize that.

The awkward silence was deafening. They had all seen that. "Eli," Adam spoke up. "Are you planning to wash Morty today?"

Eli looked at him. That had to be the lamest topic switch in history. However, given the circumstances he was grateful. "Yeah, as soon as I'm out of here. I got an extra canister of gloss ready to go," he said in a cheery voice.

Alli smiled. "See, this is why I'm glad I don't have a car."

"Aside from the fact that you can't drive?" Clare pointed out.

Alli rolled her eyes. "It's simply too much work."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Sorry dude, but she does have a point."

"_Et tu Brutus_?" Eli smirked.

"Quoting Latin, I approve," Fiona grinned.

Eli laughed. "Aside from a few catch phrases, that's all I can say," he told her. "Let's see, there's _carpe diem_. I'm sure Adam takes that one to heart." He smirked at his friend.

Adam glared at him. "_Ascendo tuum_."

Eli looked at him puzzled while Fiona, Alli, and Clare erupted into laughter.

"What did he say?" Eli asked.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: _Ascendo tuum _is Latin for "up yours". _Carpe diem_ means "seize the day".

FYI, upgrading the rating of this story to M in the next chapter. Lemons ahead, but it's not PWP. There is a plot.

A/N #2: Watching 'Halo Pt 1' again! Fadam is so adorable! It's really funny when Fiona receives all those stars and literally says "sigh" uninterested. Lol.


	5. Start Me Up

"Come What May" – Part 5

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! They're awesome to read and I'm glad you guys like this story so far! Also, it makes me happy that the Latin was a hit. Added it in at the spur of the moment :D

Author's Note #2: I kind of hinted at stuff in other stories, but this is the first Fadam chapter I'm posting that 'goes there', so I'm a little nervous.

**Rating****: Increased the rating to M.** (There are no lunch scenes in this part, lol.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

Adam stared into Fiona's eyes as they sat on her couch. The room was still and radiantly illuminated by the afternoon sunlight. Were they really going to do this? Would this change things too much? The second question, he wasn't sure about. But he answered the first when he leaned forward and closed the distance between them. His lips met Fiona's in a slow lingering kiss.

His heart was beating fast in his chest. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins as the passion between them intensified. He pulled Fiona closer to greedily feel the softness of her skin. He loved this girl. He had never said the words but he knew she had stolen his heart. He would do anything for her. While he was scared because so many things concerning their future were up in the air, he put his trust in her – in them.

Fiona ran her hands down Adam's back. All she ever wanted was him. He made her smile and laugh. She felt safe around him. He challenged her. Yet he was her biggest supporter too. There was a connection between them that she couldn't explain. They were kindred spirits. The loneliness she had carried with her all her life had melted away. He got her and she got him.

Whenever they were together she lost track of time. Who knows how long they made out on the couch when Adam pulled away and began kissing her neck. She sighed with pleasure but when she felt his hands reach for the hemline of her shirt she stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

She looked at him. "I just want to make sure we both want this. If you need more time, it's fine." She told him not to worry about what happened Friday night, but in truth she felt a little guilty. Perhaps she pushed for more than he was ready for. Her heart dropped when she realized how uncomfortable he had been. She knew about his bouts of dysphoria but she didn't even realize it had set in until sometime later.

Adam furrowed his brows. He did not like the haunted look in her eyes. He cupped her cheek and brought his eyes to hers. He leaned close to her. "Fiona, I want you," he said simply. "Yes, this is new to me – and to us, but I want to be here. I want to do this, with you."

Fiona visibly relaxed. "If you want to stop at anytime, let me know," she said.

Adam stood up. "I don't want to stop." He held out his hand.

She stared at him for a few moments. He stood before her in baggy jeans and a long button down plaid gray shirt. His vest had been discarded on the couch and he wore no shoes. His hair was somewhat tousled, and he had a determined expression on his face. His eyes held heat. He burned for her, she could tell.

She took his hand and he helped her up from the couch. They stood face to face, so closely that the slightest movement forward would press them together. Adam stepped away from her but still held onto her hand. He nodded at her and she followed his lead as they walked to her bedroom.

They acted on instinct as they began heavily kissing and removing clothes. Fiona was down to her bra and underwear by the time she jumped on the bed. She watched Adam as he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his jeans. With his boxers and a t-shirt on her joined her on the bed.

He looked into her eyes. "Do you mind if I keep this on?" he asked, gesturing to his binder.

Fiona shook her head. "Of course not," she said softly. She gave him a wicked grin and then rolled on top of him. Adam smiled as he reached his hands around her waist to steady her. She lowered her head and lightly kissed him. She followed up with a series of short teasing kisses. Before long he reached up with one arm to grab her and deepened their kiss.

As they continued to make out his hands wandered. She felt him trace the edge of her panties, and then travel upwards to toy with the clasp of her bra. She was on fire. She pulled away and looked at him full of need. No words were exchanged as he helped them both to a sitting position. He leaned in and heavily kissed her again while he undid the clasp. She smiled at him and pulled back slightly as he removed the undergarment.

Desire was apparent in his eyes as he took in the sight of her naked chest. He was too far gone to note the irony of the situation, given that he hated his own. He pulled her close and began kissing and licking her breasts. Fiona moaned, which was music to his ears.

Sometime later he finally got around to removing her underwear. As he took in the sight of her naked body he was filled with anticipation. In the corner of his mind, a small part of him felt dismayed that he couldn't make love to her the way wanted to but he pushed the thoughts away. He knew that he could please her and that she still wanted him. He gave himself fully to this moment and nothing mattered outside of here and now.

Fiona carefully watched him as he placed his hand on her thigh. His fingers began to travel upwards and she was too turned on to be tickled by the light movement. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. While she was enjoying this she knew she had to stop him. This exchange was a little too one-sided. She swallowed hard as she reached for his hand.

His eyes snapped to hers. "What's wrong?" Adam asked. Had he offended her? Was she having second thoughts?

She looked at him for a long moment, which made him nervous.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

He looked at her confused. "Of course," he replied without hesitation.

"Then will you do something for me?" she inquired.

He nodded. She turned to her nightstand and he sucked in a deep breath. '_Maybe she wants toys_,' he thought. He fought to hide his disappointment but his shoulders slumped with resignation. Of course he wasn't enough. He mentally kicked himself for the negative thoughts. He reminded himself, toys or not it was still sex because both of them were involved.

When she turned to him with a smile, he plastered one on his face. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what she had in her hands.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I am so evil for ending it here, but this scene is really long! (I did mention it was a 5 page love scene)

Let me know what you think!


	6. More Than Okay

"Come What May" – Part 6

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Continues right where chapter 5 left out. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

**Rating: M**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

"A scarf?" he asked not following where this was going.

"Yeah," she said more confident than she felt. She knew Adam loved looking at her. Hell, she loved the way he looked at her. Just seeing the intensity in his eyes turned her on more than she could say. However, she also knew he was uncomfortable with his body. He hated the way he looked. This was a compromise. They would have to forfeit eye contact, but it might allow him to be more comfortable in the moment. He could focus on the pleasure of making love instead cringing when he saw her reach out to him.

He waited. He still wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"It's for you. I thought maybe we could try it," she told him. She demonstrated covering her eyes.

"Um…" Adam stammered. This was a little kinky he supposed. However, he was relieved she didn't pull out any toys. The last thing he needed was a reminder of equipment he didn't have. He wasn't opposed to it down the road, but not now. He needed to know what it was like with just them.

Fiona bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have sprung this on him the last moment. However, she wasn't sure when would have been a good time. She relented, "It's okay if you don't—"

"No, I'll try it," Adam interrupted. He gave her a reassuring smile. He still wasn't sure why his girlfriend wanted him to wear a blindfold their first time, but if it made her happy he would try it. He scooted closer to her.

Fiona smiled at him. She hoped this idea wasn't going to be a mood killer. He looked at her with open affection as she tied the scarf over his eyes. Thanks to the bright sunlight and thin material he could still make out shapes and variances in light. He wasn't completely in the dark, but his other senses were minding the store now. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she nudged him to a laying down position. Moments later she climbed on top of him. She reached down to kiss him and he felt heat course throughout his body as his excitement grew.

He took advantage of this position to run his hands down her body and fondle her breasts. He heard her moan and redoubled his efforts. After a long moment he reached down caressed her in her most sensitive spot. He could feel she was very wet as she cried out in pleasure.

Her mind momentarily shut down when Adam touched her there. It wasn't the first time he had. That was Friday. It felt so good that she almost wanted to cry. He had quickly worked her into a frenzy then. Tears did fill her eyes when she realized they had to stop. She had hastily blinked them away as she assured him that she understood and wasn't upset. Perhaps it was selfish, but she really didn't want to experience that again. She really wanted to get off and to get Adam off. Remembering that, she moved away from his touch.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked. He couldn't see the expression on her face so he didn't know if she wanted to stop or simply moved to change positions.

"More than okay," she grinned and kissed him quickly on the lips. She moved to his waist and placed her hands on the band of his boxers. "Do you trust me?"

Adam froze. Part of him screamed, "Run". He wasn't happy with what he had below. But the larger part of him screamed, "Yes". He was so turned on right now. That part of him begged for attention, though he preferred to take care of it himself. What if she was grossed out by him? Fiona was straight, as was he. He could understand her being freaked out. He probably would be a little if the situation was reversed.

Fiona waited for an answer. She had taken a gamble but she wasn't going to proceed without his consent. She loved him too much to disregard his wishes. She had seen firsthand out how that destroyed her brother's chances with Holly J. It was a road she was not going to travel.

"Are you sure?" he questioned in a small voice. Once they crossed this line they couldn't come back. It was one thing to accept Adam as a boy. The way he thought, acted, dressed – the very essence of who he is, was quintessentially male. It was another thing entirely to accept the reality of him being transgendered. His body was female and there was no escaping that once she saw his genitals. Downstairs they had the same equipment and he worried that seeing this truth would change things between them.

Fiona had never been more sure of anything in her life. "Adam, I love you."

She covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. If he wasn't freaked out before, he probably was now.

Adam sat up quickly and pulled the scarf off his eyes. It fell around his neck. He looked at her wide eyed. "What?"

She was unprepared to see him face to face. She blinked a few times and gathered her courage. "I love you," she repeated honestly. This time she felt a weight off her chest, even as she waited for him to digest the information.

Adam slowly smiled. "Fiona," he said as he looked at her in amazement. "I love you too."

She stared back at him stunned for a few moments. Then a warm, happy feeling spread over her. She laughed and he joined in.

He held her tightly towards him and kissed her neck. "I'm completely in love with you, Fiona Coyne," he declared. She smiled and pulled back to kiss him. It wasn't long before both parties wanted to finish what they started.

"Lie down," Fiona told him. He kept eyes trained on hers as he followed suit. She reached for the waistband of his boxers and paused.

"It's okay," he said softly and slightly raised his hips. She pulled them down and off. He looked at her nervously. She moved next to him and they faced each other side by side.

"I'm still here," she said quieting his unspoken fears. She reached for one of his hands and placed it on her breast. His breath quickened. Emboldened by her interest, he moved forward and kissed her. He was done holding back. If he wanted her and she wanted him, he wouldn't shy away from taking the lead.

Fiona moaned as Adam's tongue eagerly explored her mouth. It was almost like someone turned on a switch. She could see his confidence soar. Moments later she felt his hands on her again. She left out a sound of pleasure as they continued to kiss. He varied his movements and she had to hold on to him to keep her bearings.

Adam was elated. They were finally doing it and it was better than he could possibly imagine. He felt on top of the world. He was also so aroused he couldn't see straight. He kept his eyes closed as he took in every sound, touch and taste. He couldn't get over how amazing the feel of her was as he slid his fingers over her arousal. He was completely unprepared when he felt her touch _him_.

He knew that was why she took his boxers off but he froze. Was Fiona really touching him there? He had spent countless nights stroking those same nerve endings while thinking about her. This was surreal. The sensation felt so good that he couldn't help but moan. Fiona continued her movements, while still kissing him. After a moment he realized indeed this was happening and kissed her back while continuing to stroke her.

It wasn't long before he felt her shake and shudder. Knowing she had begun to climax pushed him over the edge as well.

They lay panting on the bed for several long moments. They were sweaty, sticky, and spent. Adam reached for Fiona's hand.

"I love you," he told her.

She smiled broadly. "I only said that for the sex," she teased.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I see, playing with my emotions because you wanted my body. For shame, woman."

She laughed and snuggled close to him. Adam gently smoothed her hair.

After a long moment Fiona spoke. "So, was it worth it?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Eh, wasn't bad."

She glared at him in mock anger, but she could only hold the expression for a few seconds before smiling. "I love you."

Adam savored the words and held her tighter.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: 5,000 cool points to **asdfghjngb** for guessing correctly. (Scarf, but close enough, lol)

It may have been cruel to end the previous chapter there, but it was a good spot for a cliffhanger :D

So,_ was_ it worth it? Let me know!


	7. All For Love

"Come What May" – Part 7

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and PMs on the last chapter. I appreciate hearing what you think! This chapter is quite fluffy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

The next day at school Eli hadn't see Adam all morning which was unusual. He expected to hear from his friend last night and get a rundown of what happened with Fiona, but he never called. He sat down their regular lunch table slightly perplexed. He assumed yesterday evening went well, but he wasn't sure. He hoped Adam didn't skip school because it hadn't.

"Hey emo boy. You're looking more somber than usual."

He looked up to see Alli with a teasing grin on her face.

"Just got some stuff on my mind. Where's Clare?" he asked.

"She's going to be a little late," she informed him.

Eli furrowed his brows as he opened his spork and napkin package.

"So, what happened last night? Quickly, before they get here." Alli was dying to know more. Yesterday in one look she had seen more intensity between Adam and Fiona than she ever realized before. Now that Fiona had the condo all to herself, it seemed likely they would put the space to good use.

"Wow," Eli said surprised at her forwardness. "You know, telling you would be a huge breach of the bro code."

Alli looked at him curiously. After a few seconds she blurted out, "You don't know!"

Eli narrowed his eyes at her. There was a reason he disliked her when they first met. Alli was a little too blunt at times. "I don't think it's appropriate to speculate," he told her. Internally Eli groaned. He was beginning to sound like Clare.

"You don't believe that. You were speculating yesterday," she countered.

He shrugged. Before he could think of a retort Fiona and Adam approached the table.

"Hey guys," Adam said brightly. Fiona smiled and waved. Eli studied them as they sat down. They seemed even more cheery than yesterday.

"How's it _going_?" Alli said innocently. Eli gave her a look.

"Perfect. It's been an awesome day," Adam responded. He looked at Fiona and smiled.

"Glad to hear that _everything_ is working out. Aren't you, Eli?" Alli responded.

"Real subtle," Fiona noted. Alli looked at her surprised. She hoped the older girl wasn't mad at her.

"Yeah, about as subtle as anvils dropping from the sky," Adam quipped. Eli smirked in agreement.

"I'm sorry guys. That wasn't cool," Alli apologized. She felt like a jerk.

Adam and Fiona shared a look before laughing. They weren't upset.

"You owe me a movie. I get to pick which one we see next," Fiona told her boyfriend.

Adam lowered his head. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks a lot Alli," he said in jest.

Alli looked at Eli confused.

After a moment he asked, "You guys made a bet?"

The couple smiled. "Well, I could have called you last night but this seemed like more fun," Adam told him.

"Wow," Eli smiled. "So what does this mean? Can we assume…" he trailed off.

Adam and Fiona looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah," Fiona confirmed. "We did."

For the first time in a long while Eli and Alli were speechless.

"If you could only see your faces," Adam teased.

This got Eli to speak. "I would expect a similar reaction if the situation was reversed," he pointed out.

"True," Adam agreed.

Alli was dying to know details but she knew better than to ask. It would be a little _too_ personal. Instead she opted for a more general inquiry. "So, no regrets?"

"No regrets about what?" Clare asked as she joined the table. She took her usual seat next to Eli. He was looking down at the table. Alli was looking at her fingernails. Adam and Fiona were calm and seemed slightly amused.

Adam grabbed Fiona's hand. "No regrets about being with Fiona yesterday," he told Clare. She didn't know what to say. "Because I love her," he said and turned towards Fiona.

Eli and Alli snapped their heads up. "Love?" Alli said with a warm smile.

Adam kept his eyes on Fiona's. "Yeah. Love."

"I love you too," Fiona told him.

Eli, Clare, and Alli looked at their friends in amazement. They were once again staring into each other eyes. However, yesterday's gaze leaned heavily on lust. Today they broadcasted love, contentment, and appreciation.

-oOo-

"You love her?" Eli blurted out as he approached Adam's locker.

His friend smiled as he opened the combination. "Yes, I do," he answered.

"Dude, I don't what to say," Eli admitted honestly. He and Clare had been dating for over seven months. Five months in they exchanged _I love you_'s. It wasn't too far from Adam and Fiona's timeline. Although things weren't perfect between him and Clare, he knew his friends had certainly experienced more drama. He wondered if Adam was getting in over his head.

"How about congratulations?" Adam quipped.

Eli nodded. "Congrats, man. This is really amazing, but… maybe it's a little too much all at once."

Adam looked at him.

"I mean, you don't know what's going to happen over the summer, let alone next year," Eli continued. He hated sounding like a downer. Luckily, Adam understood this and didn't take it personally.

"Dude, I appreciate you going all Devil's advocate and all, but it's not necessary. Being in love with Fiona has me scared shitless."

Eli looked at him. "Really?"

Adam nodded. "Really," he sighed. "I hate that so much is up in the air. When I think of us being separated, it gets harder to breathe. But I know how I feel. I just have to ride it out."

Eli felt bad for his friend, but he was relieved that Adam had a grip on reality. "How is Fiona dealing with it?"

"We're in the same boat. This is new to her too," Adam told him.

Eli nodded. "Speaking of new… What happened between you guys?"

Adam smirked. "Told you the other day, Fiona doesn't want me to discuss details."

Eli laughed. "Well, be super general. Come on, throw me a bone here."

Adam looked at him for a moment while he carefully considered his next words. "We decided the timing was right and kept communication open. Our activities were mutually satisfying."

"You make it sound like a book report," Eli complained.

Adam laughed. "What can I say? There's a difference between sex and making love. The latter is more personal, so I can't really go there."

Eli smirked. "Making love," he repeated.

Adam shook his head at his immaturity. "Shut up."

.

tbc


	8. Details, Details

"Come What May" – Part 8

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Reference made to the one-shot "Crossed My Mind". If you haven't read it, check it out!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

"So you and Adam finally…" Holly J trailed off as she looked to her best friend for confirmation.

Fiona smiled and nodded.

Holly J broke out into a grin. "This is so worth skipping student council," she remarked.

They were at a coffee shop near Dundas square. They decided to spend the afternoon chatting and shopping. Fiona told her she had some major news but refused to divulge any details. Now she understood why. This was definitely an 'in person' conversation. Speaking about it over the phone wouldn't have done it justice.

"Did you wear the lingerie?" Holly J teased.

Fiona smirked. "No. I kept it simple," she retorted.

"Well, I guess it more than makes up for Friday night," Holly J stated. She saw Fiona flinch a little and felt bad for mentioning it. "Sorry."

Fiona shook her head. "No, don't be," she told her.

In every relationship there were a few white lies. She didn't let on to Adam that Friday night stung her as deeply as it did. He already had enough issues with what happened and she didn't want to make him feel worse. She felt guilty for not recognizing his inner turmoil. After all, she had witnessed him experiencing a few bouts dysphoria in the past five months that they've known each other. In her mind, she should have recognized the signs. Also, as irrational as it was she felt a twinge of rejection. Adam loved and desired her. She knew that through and through, so her rational brain knew his need to stop had nothing to do with her.

"So, we know that Adam is a great kisser. Any other skills recently discovered?" Holly J said switching to a brighter topic.

Fiona smiled at the memories of yesterday. "He has very talented hands," she revealed.

Perhaps it was hypocritical. After all she was the one that insisted on the 'no details' policy to their friends. But telling her best female friend a few intimate details was different from Adam talking to his guy friends. It just was! Besides, the look on Holly J's face was worth it. She was very impressed.

"Score 1 for young Adam," Holly J remarked. She and Fiona high fived. "How many screaming orgasms?" she teased.

Fiona laughed. "Just one but it was amazing. I mean, like earth shattering, toe curling."

"Wow!" Holly J said.

"And we climaxed at the same time," she added.

"Major points! Synchronization is important," Holly J quipped.

Fiona nodded.

"I'm jealous. You think he could teach Sav a few pointers?" Holly J said in jest. Sav was a great guy, but he lacked experience. Holly J didn't mind on the job training but there had been some frustrating moments.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "_That_ would be majorly awkward."

Many shopping bags later the two friends rested on a bench outside the mall.

Holly J looked her friend. "I'm really happy for you, Fi. You've come a long way this year."

Fiona pulled her eyes away from the water fountain. "Thanks HJ."

It was true. Fiona had quite the ups and downs this year. Returning to New York, her disastrous relationship with Bobby, re-enrolling in Degrassi, coping with living on her own without her twin Declan, dealing with stress from the trial and a subsequent drinking problem. All that occurred in the fall! The following semester she met Adam Torres, the baby faced guy from grade 10. He became her best friend. He understood her like no one else. Somewhere along the way they fell in love.

From the moment they dated there was drama. People couldn't wrap their heads around the idea of them as a couple. Not even their families. They pushed through the resistance they received from classmates and disapproval they initially faced from their parents. They knew how they felt and outside opinions didn't matter.

"So, where do you guys go from here?" Holly J asked.

It was a benign question but it filled Fiona with dread. She was in grade 12 and slated to graduate in a month – if her math and social studies grades held up. Her parents wanted her to return to New York and go to university there. Adam had two more years of high school. That meant he had to stay in Toronto for two more years. She wasn't sure how it was going to work, but ending their relationship wasn't an option. She loved him. And now she knew he loved her.

"I don't know," Fiona said honestly.

Holly J gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know you warned me about the pitfalls of dating someone in grade 10 and I didn't listen," Fiona acknowledged. "But now the future is catching up to us and I'm freaking out."

Holly J wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Fi, it's going to be okay. I'm sure somehow you'll figure it out."

She wanted to ask, how? Holly J's relationship with Declan crumbled under the pressure of long distance. She knew better than to bring up that point, but she was scared the same would happen to her and Adam.

"I want him to come to New York this summer. My mom has already approved. I just need to win over my dad," Fiona told her. The immediate future was much clearer.

"That's great Fiona!" Holly J told her. "How long can he stay?"

Fiona paused. "We haven't worked it out yet, but I want him to stay for the whole summer."

"Fi," Holly J said hesitantly. "How's that going to work? I mean, his mother barely tolerates you. You'd be lucky for two weeks, let alone two months."

Fiona looked away.

Holly J sighed. She didn't mean to harsh, but she was a realist. In many ways Holly J was the ying to Fiona's yang. "And, staying in New York costs money. Do you think either your parents or his would be okay with footing the bill? When I stayed, I had a stipend from my internship."

"I admit, I have no idea how to win over Adam's mom," Fiona told her. The woman scared her. She didn't understand why his mother disliked her so much. She loved her son. She would never hurt him. Somehow that wasn't enough. "But, I do have any idea about the money thing."

Holly J winced. "Please don't tell me you plan to pay his way. Trust me, it's no fun to have your significant other holding the purse strings." She didn't mean to sound bitter, but she thought it was a surefire way for disaster.

Fiona held her tongue when she wanted to scream, 'I'm not Declan!' Sure they were twins, but she felt Holly J should give her _some_ credit. "No, I don't plan to pay for him, Holly J," she said seriously. "Adam is a dual citizen of Canada and the U.S."

Holly J looked at her. "I didn't know that."

"His mother's family is from Puerto Rico. She actually grew up in New York and was still a U.S. citizen at the time of Adam's birth."

"Oh," her friend said.

"Anyway, the reason any of this matters is—"

"As a U.S. citizen he can legally work in the States," Holly J finished for her. She noted, "He also won't need a visa to stay the summer."

Fiona nodded.

"That solves a couple of issues. But there's still the matter of getting a job. It's not as easy as you think for a sixteen year old to get work in New York City of all places," Holly J pointed out.

"Like I mentioned earlier, his mother grew up in New York. He has family there. His uncle owns a delivery company that specializes in moving pieces for museums and auction houses," Fiona revealed. "He could work for him over the summer."

Holly J took in this new information. She had to admit, Fiona's plan did seem feasible. There was still one big flaw.

"How are you going to get his mom to agree to this?"

Fiona shrugged. She still had no idea what do about that. She wanted to get her dad in her corner before telling Adam about her plan. She didn't want him to get his hopes up. Then again, he would know how to deal with his mom better than she would.

"I don't know, but I'm open to suggestions."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Lol, that was totally hypocritical! Anyway, I love Holly J and Fiona's friendship. Hands down, that's my favorite friendship of season 10!


	9. Doesn't Apply

"Come What May" – Part 9

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This chapter is rather shorts, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it tonight.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

Adam smiled, quite pleased with himself. He was in the basement with his brother Drew, sharing a couple of beers. Drew was well aware of where his parents kept their stash. He had insisted on celebrating the news Adam shared with him.

"To my brother, the most awesome guy I know!" Drew proclaimed as he initiated another impromptu toast. Adam laughed.

The two boys clinked beer cans. If their mother found out they were down here she would kill them. Fortunately she wasn't slated to be home for another half hour.

"Do you feel any different?" the older boy asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. This was the third time Drew had asked him that. "I'm the same guy I was yesterday," he reminded his brother.

"I can't believe I couldn't tell," Drew said more to himself. Adam had returned home rather late yesterday. He had skipped dinner, opting to eat with his girlfriend instead. Or, as their parents were told, to 'study'. "My little brother is a man now!"

Adam blushed.

"So did everyone leave home happy?" Drew asked. He had been trying for awhile now, but getting details from Adam was like pulling teeth.

Adam considered his words. After a moment he gave up and simply nodded.

Drew draped an arm around his shoulder. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he grinned.

"You can't repeat this, Drew," Adam told him.

Drew scoffed. "What do you take me for?" He took another sip of beer. "But from where I stand, you have solid bragging rights. Why so tight lipped?"

Adam shrugged. "Fiona wants to keep things private."

Drew snorted. "Bullshit."

Adam furrowed his brows. "No, she's serious about it."

"You don't think she's discussing what happened with her best friend right now?" Drew questioned. Adam shook his head. "Then you have a lot of learn about women, my friend."

"You're being cynical. Fiona's different," Adam argued.

"Right," Drew said unconvinced. "When she said 'no details' what she meant is she doesn't want you to share details with _your_ friends."

Adam paused for a moment before dismissing the thought.

"You know I'm right!" Drew grinned. "I'm your brother so that rule doesn't apply to me."

They fell into a companionable silence.

After a long moment Adam spoke. "It _was_ awesome," he grinned. "I just never thought…"

Drew gave him a knowing look. "She _loves_ you. Of course she accepts you as you are."

Adam smiled brightly. Fiona Coyne loves him! His heart expanded so much every time he thought about it. He knew how he felt for a long time, but knowing that she felt the same way was indescribable. As wonderful as being intimate with Fiona was, the best part of the day was exchanging _I love you_s. Hands down, it's what he would always cherish the most about that day.

"So, when are you guys going to do it again?" Drew teased.

Adam gave him a look. After a moment he smiled, "Whenever the mood strikes us."

Drew laughed and clapped him on the back. "So, using the same technique or will you switch it up?"

Adam wasn't sure how to answer that. What happened between them was perfect. He couldn't imagine it going any better. However, he supposed they wouldn't do the same things every time. He began to feel nervous thinking about how to proceed.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you," Drew said sincerely. He could read the apprehension on his little brother's face.

"I'm not scared," Adam said a little too quickly.

Drew smiled at him. "Personally, I'm a fan of the second time. There's a hint a familiarity but everything is still very new. It's the point where your actions become deliberate, purposeful. Just like a second kiss."

Adam took in his brother's words. "Andrew, that's really insightful," he noted.

Drew shrugged. "I have my moments."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is on the lighter side. It didn't make sense to add this scene to the next chapter.

Anyway, the Torres brothers rock!


	10. Plans

"Come What May" – Part 10

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Guess who's back…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

It was a few days before Fiona had the courage to bring up plans for the summer. She and Adam were at the Dot. He was happily downing a cookies and cream shake. She was enjoying a cappuccino.

"We have one last competition this weekend. I think we can take on Amherst," Adam smiled.

"I know you guys can," Fiona agreed. He was on the science team and if they beat Amherst they would be the leaders in their division. "Will your mom be there?"

Adam's mom was at every one of Drew's football games. Her attendance at Adam's events depended on whether or not they were fighting. He sighed. "I think so. Things have been okay between us this week."

Fiona reached over and took his hand in hers. "I'm glad to hear that," she said warmly.

Adam smiled.

"Get a room," Bianca sneered as she walked by. Adam narrowed his eyes.

Her commentary had slowed down considerably over the last couple of months as more people accepted them as a couple, but she still made the odd remark every so often. He noticed these days her comments tended to be more about them being an "annoying couple" than slurs about their gender and sexual orientation. He guessed it was somewhat of an improvement.

Fiona shook her head. "Ignore her. Besides, she won't be where we're going."

"New York?" Adam said smiling broadly. He was incredibly happy that Fiona wanted him to see her home. His friends were excited for him, but he knew they were slightly jealous. It was New York City! Adam and Drew had been there once when they were kids to visit family. It was so long ago that he couldn't imagine what it would be like to visit all grown up.

"Of course," she grinned. They both leaned forward and shared a kiss.

"I love you," Adam told her.

"I love you too," Fiona said. That never got old. She had never been in love before. Suddenly she understood every love song with clarity. "Adam, have you asked your parents yet?"

Adam nodded. "Last night. My dad is on board. He says once we finalize our plans, he'll help with getting my mom to approve."

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

"Have you talked to your folks? How long are they cool with me visiting?" Adam asked. He was nervous. What if they were only alright with a few days? Or worse, just a weekend?

Fiona paused. "Still need to okay everything with my dad, but my mom is totally in our corner."

"That's good," he said encouragingly. He waited for her to continue.

"This summer my dad will be in the city a lot more and wants us all to spend time together," she reminded him. They had discussed this previously.

"Right. So I can't stay long?" he asked, doing his best to keep disappointment out of his voice. What was he going to do when she left for New York? His heart constricted in his chest.

"No," Fiona assured him. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Last year, Holly J stayed in New York for the whole summer. Her friend Jane was a guest too. It would be hypocritical for them to say no."

"Okay, so they're alright with me visiting for awhile?" Adam pressed. He just wanted to know.

Fiona took a deep breath. "My mother is fine with you staying as long as you'd like. I want you to stay for the whole summer."

Adam raised his eyebrows in shock. "You're serious?"

She looked deeply into his eyes. "I don't want us to be separated all summer."

Adam looked away. "Neither do I… but how's that going to work?" he questioned. He loved her, but there were times when she could be a little impractical, especially when it came to understanding some of the limitations of his family. His parents loved him, but they were not as supportive as the Coynes. And they certainly didn't have the wealth of the Coynes.

"We'll make it work," Fiona said annoyed that he was expressing doubts before even giving the idea a chance.

Adam turned to her, picking up the sharpness of her tone. "Fiona," he started.

"Will you hear me out?" she said in an even tone.

He nodded. Adam felt bad. He didn't mean to upset her. "Sure."

"Do you have a current US passport?"

Adam nodded again. The one he had as a kid expired, but his parents made him renew it. They thought it was important to keep documents up to date.

"As you know, that means you can visit for any length of time, and you can legally work," she told him.

He smiled at her. "Yeah."

"Technically, there's nothing stopping you from coming and earning money for day to day expenses," she added.

"There is the little problem of my parents flipping out at the idea," Adam pointed out. Fiona chewed on her lower lip. He reached up and gently rubbed his thumb against it. "But there has to be some way we could win them over."

Fiona smiled broadly.

"You know that's illegal in 35 countries?" Eli joked.

Adam quickly returned his hand to his side as Eli and Fiona laughed. He was displeased. "Not funny, dude."

Eli pulled up a chair and shrugged. "Everyone's a critic!"

"Where's Clare?" Fiona asked.

Eli pointed over to a table with Clare, Alli, and Dave. "We arrived awhile ago, but your guys were fully immersed in couples' time."

"So, why are you here now?" Adam said pointedly. Fiona gave him a warning look.

Eli howled with laughter. "They're working on some project for yearbook. I couldn't take it anymore."

Adam grimaced. Eli was really starting to resent the amount of time Clare spent on other interests. It troubled him a little.

"What are you guys up to? Other than the obvious?" Eli smirked.

Fiona and Adam shared a look and smiled.

"We're discussing plans for the summer," Fiona told him.

"And?" he pressed.

"New York or bust," Adam declared.

"Cool," Eli said slowly.

"You don't have to say it. We know…" Adam said. He glanced at Fiona. "But we're going to find a way."

"That's the spirit! If you need any help brainstorming, I'm here for you guys," Eli offered.

"Thanks man. I'll take you up on that offer," Adam grinned.

"Threesome?" Bianca jeered as she walked pass.

Fiona leaned suggestively closer to the two boys and smiled. "You gotta problem with that? I wouldn't have figured you for a prude."

Bianca frowned, surprised to hear a retort. She struggled for a good response.

Fiona raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

Unable to think of anything witty, Bianca spat out "Freaks," before walking away.

Fiona chuckled as she watched the other girl leave.

"Whoa," Eli said impressed.

"Fiona!" Adam protested with a delay reaction. Most of the time she told him to ignore Bianca. So why was she egging the bully on?

Fiona shrugged. The upside of having Bianca expose all their secrets was that they no longer had anything to hide. There wasn't anything hold over their heads.

Eli smirked. "Somehow I think my girlfriend would be upset to hear that I'm part of a triad."

Adam ignored him. "Fiona, what the hell was that?"

She sighed. "Nothing, it's just that a lot is happening right now and I didn't want to hear her buzzing in our ears."

"Fi, we're going to figure this out," he assured her. "I mean that."

Eli felt a little out of place. "Do you guys want me go?" he said unsure. When did he start feeling like the third wheel around them? Probably when he could no longer count on having Clare by his side.

Fiona and Adam shared a look.

"No, stay," Fiona said. She stood up, "I'm going to get another drink."

Adam gave her a grateful look.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Just when you thought it was safe… j/k.

Seems like some cracks are staring to appear. Click 'review' and tell me what you think :D


	11. Next Year?

"Come What May" – Part 11

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona sighed as she continued towards the bar. She was hoping to spend time together at the condo after they were done with their current drinks. Adam was nearly done with his shake. However, with Eli around it was likely they wouldn't have time before Adam had to head home.

She mentally shook herself. She didn't want to feel annoyed. She knew Adam was a caring guy and it was important for him to be there for the people he loved. Eli was his best friend and clearly he could use some company. It appeared to her that Eli was unhappy. He hid behind his sarcastic remarks, but she could see it in his eyes.

Fiona glanced over at Clare. The younger girl was fully immersed in conversation with fellow sophomores Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari. She wondered what was causing the distance between her and Eli?

"Soy Mocha Latte," Peter called from behind the counter.

"Thanks," she said.

"So, Fiona how's it going?" he asked her. They hadn't known each other well when he attended Degrassi, but they had been friendly when she dated his good friend, Riley Starvros.

Fiona smiled. "Pretty well, and yourself."

Peter shrugged. "Finals are killing me, but college has been pretty amazing. Are you looking forward to starting in the fall?"

Her smile faltered a little. "Depends if I graduate on time," she told him as a sat on one of the stools.

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Really? What happened?"

Fiona grimaced. "Failed my social studies final last year. Let's just say it's probably a bad idea to taken a written test when you're drunk."

Peter sensed there was more to this story, but he didn't press for details. "So what are you going to do?"

Fiona took a sip of her latte. "I'm not going to worry about it. I've always wanted to take a gap year before college, like they do in Europe, so it doesn't matter when I graduate," she told him. "Whether it's over the summer or in the fall," she said more to herself.

"The coursework for freshmen year is pretty intense. If you want to take a break before then you should," Peter said. "It's way more practical than taking a break in the middle of university."

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, my dad agrees." She took another sip of the hot beverage. "I've done a lot of travelling. What I'd really like to do is an internship. I had so much fun in Fashion club and it would be awesome to get out there and work for a real company."

He smiled at her. "Well, you're in luck. New York is the best city for that."

She looked away. "Yeah, New York…"

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I didn't want to cut up the last chapter and adding this scene to the next just wouldn't work.

Anyway, we're approaching the final chapters (which are longer!). Still debating whether or not to add a bonus chapter to this fic (like I did in "Til I Hear It From You"). If not, I can make a one-shot down the line.

The next Fadam fic I'm going publish is a future fic that takes place during Adam's junior year (but before "How To Save A Life"). It may be a little controversial..

As for this story, the next chapter involves Twitter :D


	12. Stupid Girl

"Come What May" – Part 12

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Everyone who is familiar with Twitter should have no problem following this chapter. If not, do not fear! I posted a guide to the short hand used at the bottom of this chapter.

Author's Note #2: Omg! How awesome is that promo for 2011! Fadam. Kissing. TWICE! Amazing :D

**Author's Note #3: Crap. FFnet stripped out all the "at" symbols. Without them, this may a little hard to follow. Am trying to compensate with double colons and hash symbols. Sorry for any confusion!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

"Date night?" he heard from over the phone. Adam laughed.

"Yes," he answered. "One last reprieve before World War III," he told his best friend.

True to form Adam heard Eli grumble on the other line. "So tomorrow's the day, huh?"

"Yep," Adam confirmed as he stood over his keyboard and typed words on the screen. It was Friday night and he had a date with Fiona. He told her that he was taking care of dinner and asked her to stay away from twitter.

**** FunAdam :: Having sushi tonight. Any suggestions for what's the best rolls? ****

"Tomorrow my dad and I are going to sit down with my mom as ask her about spending the summer in New York," Adam explained to Eli.

"Good luck man! For what it's worth, I think you have some pretty strong arguments lined up," the older boy responded.

Adam nodded. He was grateful for their friends. Everyone one of them had chipped in – Eli, Clare, Alli, Holly J, and even Wesley! Drew of course was a pillar of support.

Every since they aged out of summer camp his mother complained about having two teenagers home for the whole summer. She wasn't happy about the increase in food and electricity bills. Keeping her sons out of trouble was also a concern. She was livid the year Drew threw a football through the living room window.

This year was no different. She didn't have any plans lined up for them. They rarely took family vacations during the summer because she continued to work regular hours. Drew had signed up to be a camp counselor for four weeks, which she was ecstatic about. Adam's plans were wide open, as far as she knew. He had overheard his mom telling his aunt that she was happy he finally had friends this year – perhaps he would spent most weekdays at their houses.

Adam was annoyed to hear that, but if he stayed in Toronto Eli would probably be fine with that arrangement. They were best friends and they spent a lot of time hanging out. Not as much time as they did before they got girlfriends, but Eli's folks hadn't considered him a guest in a long time.

"Thanks man! I gotta go," Adam said. He closed his cell phone after Eli said his goodbyes.

Adam walked over to his closet to find a second shirt. He settled on a plain dark olive button down shirt. He placed it on the bed so he could compare it to the other one, a maroon plaid button down shirt.

Suddenly he heard a chime. He received a response from someone on twitter.

**** BeeDeSousa :: FunAdam: How about a "u need help" and "no one wants to see ur weirdness" roll? ****

Adam's jaw clinched. He was seething in anger. What gave her the right to pass judgment on them? She was always around with a snide comment. If she hated him so much, why didn't she just ignore him?

As much as he wanted to be the bigger person, he found himself typing out a response.

**** FunAdam :: BeeDeSousa: I finally get why you're so mad at me. I like girls and I'm truly sorry I mistook you for one, instead of the she-banshee that you really are! ****

Adam let out a laugh at his handiwork. He was tired of letting her nasty comments slide. He returned his attention to picking out a shirt for tonight. He decided to go with the second shirt. He figured he wore too much plaid and the solid color would look more refined.

He heard another chime.

**** BeeDeSousa :: FunAdam: U really wanna pick a fight Tranny? ****

He was sick of being called that. It was a disgusting slur that trivialized the lives, experiences, and struggles of transgendered people. Bianca had no idea what it was like. It pissed him off that she treated it like a big joke.

**** FunAdam :: BeeDeSousa: You started it. Why are you so full of hate? You need help ****

Adam sighed. Of course anything he said would go over her head, but it annoyed him that she thought nothing of being hurtful toward other people.

He tensed when the computer chimed again, expecting the worse.

**** RealEli :: FunAdam: It's not worth it / BeeDeSousa: STFU and sit down ****

Adam smiled. It felt good knowing his friends had his back.

The chime indicated another message.

**** BeeDeSousa :: RealEli: Wasn't talking to u! / FunAdam: Still not man enough to fight ur own battles? ****

Adam rolled his eyes. Bianca was really getting on his nerves. He had to leave in ten minutes. He didn't have time for her foolishness. He quickly typed a response.

**** FunAdam :: BeeDeSousa: You need a hobby! Why are you commenting on my tweets in the first place? ****

He put on the olive shirt and hurriedly closed the buttons. He picked up his cell phone and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed his hat and glanced over his room to make sure had everything he needed.

Just then, the computer chimed again.

**** RealEli :: Truer words have never been spoken! / RT FunAdam: BeeDeSousa: You need a hobby! Why are you commenting on my tweets in the first place? ****

Another message immediately followed.

**** ChantayBlack :: That's a good question ;-) / RT FunAdam: BeeDeSousa: You need a hobby! Why are you commenting on my tweets in the first place? ** **

Adam smiled broadly. He knew Eli would have his back, but he couldn't believe Chantay of all people commented on his tweet to Bianca. Better yet, both had re-tweeted his message! He felt a little lighter as he walked out the door.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Ugh Bianca! Grow up already! I think Adam handled it well. Chantay and Eli are made of win :D

So, the next chapter is the last one. But, I promise there are more stories to come. Thanks for reading! I love reading the reviews and appreciate the alerts and favorites :D

* * *

**Okay, here's a guide for folks unfamiliar with Twitter…**

The username of the poster shows up on the left hand side.

- means "at". If you're talking to another user, this symbol appears before their username.

RT – means "re-tweet". Basically you're quoting an earlier comment.

.

And now let's put it all together…

Example text:  
**** ChantayBlack: That's a good question ;-) RT FunAdam: BeeDeSousa: You need a hobby! Why are you commenting on my tweets in the first place? ** **

Written out in plain English:  
ChantayBlack says: That's a good question [winks]. Quotes this earlier comment: _FunAdam to BeeDeSousa – "You need a hobby! Why are you commenting on my tweets in the first place?"_


	13. Moving Forward

"Come What May" – Part 13

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Final chapter! Thanks for following this story. More Fadam fics to come, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

"Mom, dad, I'm heading out!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs.

He was almost past the foyer when he heard, "Hold on," from the den. He sighed and backed up.

His mother walked towards him. "Adam," she started. She paused to give him a once over. "You're dressed up," she noted.

Adam shrugged. "I'm taking Fiona to dinner."

Audra kept her face blank. He had to admit, his mother had a good poker face. Still he could sense that she was displeased. "Shouldn't she be paying? Why would you want to spend your whole allowance on one meal? We all know she can afford it."

Ah, yes. There was the snippy remark he was expecting. Harping about money was one of his mother's favorite topics. They weren't poor by any means, but the Torres family was middle class. Fiona's family wealth was yet another reason for his mom to dislike her.

Adam took a deep breath. After arguing with Bianca, he wasn't going to get riled up again. "I'll be back by 10:30," he said skillfully sideswiping the question.

Audra narrowed her eyes. "Adam, you should be back no later than 10PM. Is that understood?"

He audibly sighed. "Okay, mom."

With that he turned away from her and headed out the door with a smile on his face. He always rounded up when negotiating curfew.

-oOo-

Dinner had been a success. Adam impressed Fiona with a chef's special roll. The service had been wonderful and prompt. At the end of the night the bill was heavier than he would have liked, but he insisted on picking up the tab. They had spoke of grabbing ice cream for dessert but when dinner ended they elected to head back to her condo. When they arrived, they hadn't it made it further than the couch.

Adam was fully immersed in this moment. All that mattered was her and feel of her in his arms. It was way better than any dessert could possibly be. He leaned forward as they kissed, moving them from an upright to a reclining position on the couch. Fiona moaned into her boyfriend's mouth as his hand slid up her thigh. Things were quickly getting heated. She pulled away.

"Do we have time?" she questioned.

Adam stared back at her with lust filled eyes. He glanced at the clock. It was ten past 9. "If we're quick?" he said with hopeful tone.

She wanted to, but if they overshot the time it would mean trouble. Tomorrow he and his dad were going to talk with his mom about letting him stay in New York City for the summer. If he missed curfew his chances would be next to none.

"I don't want you to be late, Adam," Fiona said solemnly.

He struggled to hide his disappointment. "Right," he affirmed.

"Hey, look at me," she said softly. He looked up and met her eyes. "I'm disappointed too," she acknowledged. "But, if you're able to come to New York we'll have plenty of time and opportunity to be together."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What about your parents?" He assumed living under their roof meant they wouldn't fool around. While it wouldn't be easy, he was fine with that. His main concern was being around her.

Fiona laughed. "They won't be there every day. My dad works a lot and my mom keeps busy with charities and committees," she told him. "However, they already know."

"They do?" Adam questioned alarmed.

Fiona looked at him amused. "They're not in denial. They know that we're in a serious relationship and my mom saw us the morning after you stayed over." She and her mom had a long talk about it. "It should be fine, as long as we're discreet."

Adam took a moment to process what she said. His mother was a long way off from acknowledging that he and Drew were sexually active. If the situation was reversed, she would never be okay with a girlfriend staying over. He hesitantly asked, "Are they still okay with me visiting?"

"They didn't kick Holly J out," she reminded him. "You're invitation still stands."

She smiled at him and Adam visibly relaxed. He understood that he and Fiona had different backgrounds, but there were times he was shocked at how different their families were.

The Coynes had raised their children to be independent world citizens and used a hands off parenting style that stressed open communication. The Torres' had a much different approach.

His mother was very hands on and kept her children on a short leash. His stepfather was much more relaxed and helped to diffuse tension when his wife got _too_ high strung. Still, there was very little he and his brother were able to get away with. On the up side discipline had provided structure. However, the larger problem was that his mother's controlling ways were stifling, especially when it came to self-expression. Both he and Drew were always struggling against the vision of who their mother wanted to them to be. The clashes were taxing and tiring for all parties.

Fiona glanced at the clock. They had about twenty minutes before Adam needed to head home. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"You know what's nearly as fun?" she asked.

He turned to her intrigued. She paused to build suspense. "And that is?" he finally asked.

She jumped up. "Karaoke Superstar!" she laughed.

Adam stood up, laughing as well. "You say that now, but you're going down," he teased.

"We get to pick songs for each other," she told him.

He grinned at her. "That doesn't faze me one bit!"

As they set up the game he looked over at Fiona and smiled. This was easy. Spending time together felt comfortable and right. He loved this girl so much and was overjoyed that she felt the same way.

"Okay," Fiona said and clapped her hands together. "For you, I'm picking 'Rock Star' by Smash Mouth!" She grinned at him. She always loved that song. It was so fun and upbeat.

Adam caught her gaze and smiled broadly. "I love you."

A feeling of warmth and joy washed over her. No matter what obstacles they faced, it was small in comparison to how they fit together. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Adam Torres," she told him. She then gently pressed her lips to his.

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: I'm going to end it here. Thanks for reading!

I've got other stories coming in this story-verse. Am writing some set during Junior year and maybe revisit the summer later on.

FYI, If you've read "How To Save A Life" then you already caught hints of what their summer was like! I know that story is heavy, but I've been filling in the blanks between "We Are Friends", "Morning After", and "How to Save a Life" – showing how their relationship has changed and evolved over time. I have a few post-HTSAL fics too, set in the following summer and fall.


End file.
